STAY
by Hwimang
Summary: "Ada tiga hal yang kubutuhkan dalam hidupku. Yang pertama adalah Kak Yoongi. Kak Yoongi, dan Kak Yoongi. Jadi Kak Yoongi, tetaplah disisiku. Jangan pergi. Karena aku selalu mebutuhkanmu" – Hoseok. BTS FF. Crack Couple. Yoonseok / GaHope / Sobi / Sope / Hopega Couple. Yoongi x Hoseok. Genderswith for Hoseok and Seokjin. DLDR


**STAY**

Author : Menusdof

Rating : Teen

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Gender switch

Cast: BTS Member

"Kak Yoongi, kau sedang ada dimana?" – Hoseok (via telepon)

 _"_ _Studio" – Yoongi_

"A~ begitu ya… apa masih lama?" – Hoseok

 _"_ _Mungkin" – Yoongi_

"Baiklah. Aku tutup telfonnya… dah~" – Hoseok.

Klik. Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Hoseok. Gadis periang ini sedikit kecewa karena Yoongi melupakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 2 tahun. Yah… sebenarnya memang sudah biasa Yoongi melupakan hari yang menurut Hoseok penting. Tapi, satu hari yang tidak pernah Yoongi lupakan. Hari ulang tahun Hoseok.

Yoongi itu tipe laki-laki yang cuek dan pelupa. Tapi, Hoseok tidak masalah. Selama Yoongi masih mencintainya, mau separah apapun Yoongi melupakan sesuatu. Yoongi itu seorang komposer, jadi sehari-hari waktunya ia habiskan di studio pribadinya. Dekat apartemen Hoseok.

"Hoseoki! Sini!" – Seokjin.

"Eo? Kak Seokjin!" – Hoseok.

Hoseok menghampiri Seokjin, teman dekatnya dulu yang menikah muda dan sudah dikaruniai 2 anak manis.

"Halo Sora, Haneul" – Hoseok.

"Seok, kenapa wajahmu muram?" – Seokjin.

"Kak Yoongi melupakan hari jadi kami" – Hoseok.

"Eh?" – Seokjin.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu, sih?! Dia itu harusnya ingat! Huh!" – Seokjin.

"Sudahlah Kak, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula hari jadi memang bukan hari yang penting" – Hoseok.

"Huh! Putuskan saja dia! Cari cowok lain yang baik! Kau ingat Namjoon tidak? Cowok yang kukenalkan padamu saat festival musim panas di kampus dulu" – Seokjin.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ada apa?" – Hoseok.

"Namjoon itu cowok yang baik. Dia itu romantis dan karismatik. Tidak seperti Yoongi yang bodoh dan tidak peka itu" – Seokjin.

"Ha… Lalu?" – Hoseok.

"Kau kencan saja dengan Namjoon. Kalian serasi kok kalau dilihat-lihat" – Seokjin.

"Tidak Kak. Kak Yoongi sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Dia sempurna untukku" – Hoseok.

"Huh! Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih" – Seokjin.

"Hehe… Memang benar kok. Meski dilihat-lihat memang cowok yang cuek, Kak Yoongi itu baik padaku. Kak Seokjin belum pernah melihat Kak Yoongi merawatku dengan sabar saat aku sakit, kan?" – Hoseok.

"Memang belum pernah lihat sih" – Seokjin.

"Nah… Maka dari itu… Kak Seokjin tidak tahu baiknya Kak Yoongi" – Hoseok.

"Terserahmu lah Seok" – Seokjin.

"Omong-omong, Kak Hyosang tidak ikut kesini?" – Hoseok.

"Tidak, Kidoh sedang ada kepentingan di luar" – Seokjin.

"Oh begitu ya" – Hoseok.

"Kak, Hoseok mau pulang dulu… mau memasak sebentar. Siapa tahu Kak Yoongi nanti pulang hihi…" – Hoseok.

"Oh oke. Ya… semoga ia ingat. Hati-hati Seok" – Seokjin.

Hoseok sudah belanja beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi ia tidak perlu belanja lagi. Hoseok sudah siap dengan apron berwarna navy, yang dibelikan Yoongi beberapa bulan yang lalu karena Hoseok menghanguskan apron lamanya.

"Jja, mulai dari mana ya?" – Hoseok.

Hoseok mulai memasak dengan serius. Memang tidak banyak, namun cukup menguras tenaga karena macam-macam jenis. Mulai dari seafood sampai kue-kuean. Hoseok senang memasak terlebih ini untuk Yoongi. Hoseok memasaknya dengan penuh cinta.

Krek… Seseorang membuka apartemen Hoseok. Dan itu Yoongi!

"Eo? Kak Yoongi? Sudah pulang?" – Hoseok.

"Hoseok, aku mau putus" – Yoongi.

Hoseok membeku. Otak cerdasnya masih mencoba mengolah kata-kata yang diucapkan Yoongi. Berpisah. Berpisah. Masih terngiang-ngiang namun belum dapat diterjemahkan. Hingga…

"A-apa?!" – Hoseok.

Hoseok berseru. Lantang.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" – Hoseok.

"Kau harus mendapatkan cowok yang lebih baik dariku" – Yoongi.

Yoongi melangkah.

"점점 무뎌져 가는 너의 그 무표정 속에 천천히 내려놓자며 거울에 속삭이곤 해  
날 당연하게 생각하는 너지만 그게 너다워 그래도 stay stay stay with me ( In your expressionless face that's getting more and more dul.l I whisper to the mirror, let's slowly let this go. You take me for granted. But that's you. But still, stay stay stay with me)" – Hoseok.

Tetap melangkah dengan yakin.

"널 닮은 듯한 슬픈 멜로디 이렇게 날 울리는데 eh eh 네 향기는 달콤한 felony 너무 밉지만 사랑해 (This sad melody resembles you. It makes me cry eh eh. Your scent is a sweet felony. I hate you so much but i love you)" – Hoseok.

Langkah Yoongi mulai melambat.

"사실은 난 더 바라는 게 없어 이제.심장은 뛰긴 하는 건지 무감각해 그래. 사람들과의 억지스런 한마디보단. 너와의 어색한 침묵이 차라리 좋아. So stay 그게 어디가 됐건 말이야. 가끔 어둠이 올 때면 I'll be your fire. 거짓 같은 세상 속 유일한 truth it's you. This a letter from me to you (There's nothing more I want now. I can't even tell if my heart is beating. Rather than forceful conversations with others. I'd rather be in awkward silence with you. So stay, wherever that may be. Sometimes, when darkness comes, I'll be your fire. In this world that is a lie. The only truth, it's you. This a letter from me to you)" – Hoseok.

Yoongi berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti. Ia menoleh mendapati Hoseok tetap tegar. Hoseok tidak menangis. Namun, setitik air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. Yoongi terpana. Ia jatuh cinta kembali pada Hoseok.

Hoseok berlari. Ia menubruk tubuh tinggi Yoongi. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yoongi.

"Terimakasih! Terimakasih untuk tidak pergi!" – Hoseok.

"Ho-Hoseok" – Yoongi.

"Ma-Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau sesakit itu ketika aku meninggalkanmu. Maaf. Aku minta maaf" – Yoongi.

"Tidak apa. Sungguh Kak. Ini pemikiran yang wajar saat berhubungan. Kau pasti juga merasa lelah dan bosan kan dengan hubungan kita ini? Tidak apa-apa. Semua pasangan pernah mengalami hal seperti ini? Bukankah dengan adanya hal seperti ini, akan memperkuat hubungan kita?" – Hoseok.

Hoseok mengucapkannya dengan tenang, lantang dan yakin. Kemudian ia menampilkan senyum manis miliknya. Yoongi, lagi-lagi terpana.

"Aku… aku mencintaimu" – Yoongi.

"Aku juga Kak" – Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback on

 _Yoongi sedang ingin menikmati secangkir kopi. Ia keluar dari studionya untuk mencari secangkir kopi. Namun, ia melihat Hoseok sedang bersama Seokjin. Kakak kelasnya. Ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dua perempuan itu._

 _"_ _Huh! Putuskan saja dia! Cari cowok lain yang baik! Kau ingat Namjoon tidak? Cowok yang kukenalkan padamu saat festival musim panas di kampus dulu" – Seokjin._

 _"_ _Ya, tentu saja. Ada apa?" – Hoseok._

 _"_ _Namjoon itu cowok yang baik. Dia itu romantis dan karismatik. Tidak seperti Yoongi yang bodoh dan tidak peka itu" – Seokjin._

 _"_ _Ha… Lalu?" – Hoseok._

 _"_ _Kau kencan saja dengan Namjoon. Kalian serasi kok kalau dilihat-lihat" – Seokjin._

 _"_ _Tidak Kak. Kak Yoongi sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Dia sempurna untukku" – Hoseok._

 _Yoongi menutup matanya._

 _"_ _Huh! Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih" – Seokjin._

 _"_ _Hehe… Memang benar kok. Meski dilihat-lihat memang cowok yang cuek, Kak Yoongi itu baik padaku. Kak Seokjin belum pernah melihat Kak Yoongi merawatku dengan sabar saat aku sakit, kan?" – Hoseok._

 _"_ _Memang belum pernah lihat sih" – Seokjin._

 _"_ _Nah… Maka dari itu… Kak Seokjin tidak tahu baiknya Kak Yoongi" – Hoseok._

 _Yoongi meneteskan air matanya._

 _"_ _Terserahmu lah Seok" – Seokjin._

 _Yoongi sadar, ia bukan cowok yang baik dan pantas untuk Hoseok. Hoseok harusnya diberi perhatian, bukan di acuhkan._

 _"_ _Aku… harus segera mengakhiri ini. Hoseok harus segera menemukan penggantiku. Segera" – Yoongi._

 _Yoongi berlari. Sekuat tenaga. Segera setelah ia melihat Hoseok keluar dari café tempat Hoseok dan Seokjin._

 **"** **Ada tiga hal yang kubutuhkan dalam hidupku. Yang pertama adalah Kak Yoongi. Kak Yoongi, dan Kak Yoongi. Jadi Kak Yoongi, tetaplah disisiku. Jangan pergi. Karena aku selalu mebutuhkanmu" – Hoseok.**

Halo halo Hwimang kembali dengan ff yang terinspirasi dari lagunya BP yang STAY. nyesek sekali itu lagunya... maka dari itu saya buat ffnya. maaf ya kalo sedikit tidak nyambung. hihi. saya memanfaatkan sifat dinginnya Yoongi disini. semoga bisa menikmati ff ini yah... oh iya, ff saya yang ribet itu kayanya dilanjutnya masih lamaaaaaa banget. soalnya, saya kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan yang itu. Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kebaikan ff ini. terimakasih ya karena sudah mau baca ff saya yang abal-abal ini. bye bye


End file.
